eres la unica
by ernisorato
Summary: soy muy mala para el summary pero les adelanto puro sorato mucho romance pasión, aquí se podra ver como estos dos se demuestran lo mucho que se aman


Hola aquí estoy con otro fic Sorato que me salio tras dibujar a estos dos amados por si quieren ver la foto aqui esta .com/photos/fer_saguas/5175818075/ para que después imaginen algo que pasara en este cap espero seguirlo y haciendo al menos un dibujo por capitulo

digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen

espero lesguste

* * *

Nevaba fuertemente en la ciudad, pero ellos tendrían su cita pasara lo que pasara.

Todo mundo estaba en sus casas compartiendo un chocolate caliente o un café o simplemente el calor de sus hogares.

Pero esta pareja necesitaba charlar habían surgido malos entendidos y ambos estaban sufriendo innecesariamente y no lo sabían.

Sora, una chica de cabellos cobrizos caminaba rápidamente a una plaza que estaba cerca de su casa iba vestida con un gorro unos dos chalecos bajo una gran chaqueta blanca acompañada de una bufanda, blue jeans y sus amadas botas negras regaladas por su novio.

Esta estaba muy confundida y es que no lograba dimensionar las cosas que le habían dicho sobre su amado, ella lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que él jamás le traicionaría antes la dejaría o le confesaría todo si algo tiene este es su sinceridad, mucho menos la traicionaría con una de sus mejores amigas que además era la chica que su hermano amaba.

Pero tenía que aclarar todo prefería no seguir pensando en eso hasta llegar a el lugar acordado, la nieve le hacía más lento el paso y ya estaba Arta de tener que sacudirse

Cada un minuto.

Por el otro extremo del camino de la chica, caminaba un rubio alto y muy guapo (en toda la extensión de la palabra) caminaba rápidamente, no quería llegar atrasado y como él pensaba, su novia detesta la impuntualidad así que decidió trotar hasta el lugar.

Ya cerca solo camino porque estuvo dos veces a punto de caer.

Estaba tan destrozado por dentro no podía creer que el mundo que amaba también quería alejarlo de la mujer que ama, y que esta desconfiase así de él.

Ya estaba en la plaza para su suerte llego primero se sentó bajo un árbol y por fin dejo de sentir la nieve cayendo sobre si

Sora lo pudo ver sentado a lo lejos sintió tanta pena al verlo hay con la vista en el suelo y muy triste, simplemente avanzo hasta él y lo saludo

-Hola, veo que fuiste puntual

-Hola, contigo siempre soy puntual, dijo en un tono de molestia

-no es para que te molestes solo lo decía por decir

-hay esta el punto dices cosas por decir sin medir lo que sale de tu boca

-que estas diciendo, quieres decir acaso que soy una mal hablada

-no, ya vez estas tergiversando todo, yo solo digo que hablas y no vez que me puede molestar o hacerme sentir mal

-mira si vamos a discutir y no a hablar que es el fin de este encuentro me voy

Ella si disponía a marcharse pero no puedo ya que Yamato se lo impidió, la tomo del brazo y la sentó a su lado.

-perdóname es que estar así contigo me pone de un muy mal humor

-ya veo

-ya, mejor a lo que veníamos primero que nada quiero que me digas que fue lo que te dijeron y lo que supuestamente viste o te mostraron

-me dijeron que te vieron en un bar muy romántico con kari aun que estabas muy bien disfrazado te reconocieron y yo no lo creía hasta que puede ver esas fotos que salieron en esa revista y la verdad ni siquiera se que hago aquí contigo después de lo que me hiciste no solo a mi, también a tu hermano jamás pensé que eras uno de esos hombres que juega con las mujeres y sobre todo un mentiroso (todo lo dijo al borde de las lagrimas)

-Ash hasta que terminaste, solo te puedo decir que todo es una gran mentira y tengo pruebas (saco de su mochila una revista) mira vez la fecha que dice que me vieron con kari dime

-el miércoles 22 de junio y que hay con eso

-pues que se nota que te dedicaste a desconfiar de mi y a creer en gente que no conoces, ese mismo día tu y yo estábamos en mi departamento ya que tu ese día no tuviste que trabajar ni yo, estuvimos toda la tarde "ocupados" como para que yo mágicamente me escapara en unos segundos al otro extremo de la ciudad y volviese

-qué?

-no me interrumpas y lo más importante ese es TK que andaba así de tapadito con ese gorro y esas gafas porque le cortaron mal el cabello y para peor de sus males se callo andando en bicicleta y se pego en un ojo así que lo tiene completamente morado, así que ya la dichosa revistita esta siendo demandada por mi abogado

-como pude ser tan tonta…perdóname

-claro que lo fuiste lo que más me duele de todo es que desconfiaras así de mi y de tu mejor amiga yo jamás le haría algo así a nadie menos a mi hermano y a ti que eres la mujer que amo, pero al parecer tu no tanto

-claro que te amo (ya con lagrimas en sus ojos) tienes que entenderme todos los programas me llamaban diciéndome lo mismo, acosándome no supe que pensar

-claro y lo primero que haces es llamarme y decirme no se cuantas cosas y colgarme antes de que pudiera decir algo

-perdóname por favor yo te amo y reconozco que fui muy inmadura al pensar algo así de ti pero tu sabes que yo siempre he pensado que para ti no soy la correcta que hay miles de chicas más bonitas y mejores para ti

-otra vez con eso cuando va a ser el día que entiendas que para mi tu eres mi único mundo, mi vida no me interesan las otras mujeres para mi tu eres la única, mi inspiración y no hay otra más bella que tu, entiéndelo eres la UNICA QUE AMO

-perdóname tu eres tan lindo y yo una tonta no te merezco (lloraba intensamente)

-esto se arregla de una sola forma…

-¿cómo?

-así…

Matt poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Sora y otra en una de sus mejillas y acto seguido la beso tiernamente, a lo que esta respondió de igual manera poniendo sus manos en los hombros de este, pero seguía llorando

-amor yo te perdono sabes perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin ti eres la única a la que quiero amar, pero por favor no llores más se me parte el corazón saber que es por mi culpa

-gracias, y ahora lloro de felicidad mi bebe hermoso te amo

-ven aquí (la abrazo fuertemente y le acariciaba la cabeza).

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Matt tomo un poco de nieve del suelo y se la puso en la cabeza a su amada.

-oye que te pasa malito

-je jeje te vez muy chistosa

-ya vas a ver (toma un poco de nieve y se lo estampa en la cara y sale corriendo)

-me la vas a pagar ven aquí (sale tras de ella)

-a que no me alcanzas siempre has sido malo para los deportes

-quieres probar (al decir eso sora despertó el macho ofendido en Yamato por lo que la alcanzo rápidamente)

-no espera.

Ambos cayeron directamente al suelo y se llenaron de nieve se reían se miraban, hasta que finalmente se pusieron de pie, se limpiaron la nieve y a Matt dijo

-amor mira (sacando una cámara fotográfica de su mochila) me la regalaron por hacer un comercial podemos tomar la primera foto de los dos

-que linda, claro que quiero una fotito contigo.

Se juntaron un poco Yamato estiro su brazo y apunto a sus rostros pero antes de que Sora pudiese reaccionar él la beso y esta recibió sus labios cerrando los ojos y Matt tomo la fotografía quedando capturado aquel beso y su feliz momento tras reconciliarse

-me engañaste pero me encanto

-soy muy ingenioso no, veamos como quedo

-si pero primero vamos bajo el árbol le puede caer nieve a la cámara

-tienes razón (caminaron hasta estar bajo el árbol)

-ahora si veámosla

-quedo muy bonita mira si somos tan hermosos

-tienes razón, tu siempre tan auto adulador

-pero si es verdad, y no pudo ser mejor la primera vez de mi camarita, como siempre todo lo mío es primero contigo

-a que te refieres

-todavía lo preguntas, pues mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera y única mujer con la que he hecho el amor

-hay tu siempre llevándolo todo a ese plano

-pero no le vez lo tierno que siempre has sido la primera

-lo se, solo que siempre todo tiene que terminar desviándose a sexo

-a no sexo no yo lo llevo a hacer el amor contigo eso hago sexo es como sin amor, y me gusta llevarlo a eso ajajá aun que es sin querer pero es que me encantas (le acerca su rostro con cara de pícaro)

-oye no hagas eso

-que acaso yo no te gusto (con cara de pena)

-claro que me encantas tontito

-entonces porque no recuperamos tiempo perdido estos días han sido como mil años

-Matt si solo han sido 3 días

-mucho para mi, yo necesito mi cuota se Sora Sexy Takenouchi todos los días

-hay no te hagas si igual no siempre es todo los días y que es eso de Sexy

-eso por que usted no quiere, eso de sexy es verdad si eres tan bella tan sexy

Él la besa apasionadamente en el fondo sabe que es para asustarla pero ella no se da cuenta, este la besa con más intensidad y la presiona contra su cuerpo, Sora luego de unos minutos se da cuenta de donde están

-Yamato Matt Ishida para no te das cuenta de que estamos en un lugar publico

-no se enoje era para asustarte, mejor vamos a mi departamento y continuamos con nuestra reconciliación

-eso será lo mejor tu ganas vamos

-si, vamos

* * *

gracias por leer en estos días subire un nuevo cap y un dibujo =) espero sus comentarios dudad lo que sea


End file.
